The Little Things
by kimikoshine
Summary: For Chrome, it was the little things that mattered


**Hey. Kimikoshine here. I have a new fan fiction. I hope it…satisfies..you? Anyway, thank you for the 8 reviews! I did NOT think I would get that many. SO thanks to all who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoys this story!**

**Summary:** For Chrome, it was the little things that mattered.

**Rating: **PG-13

**ENJOY!**

For Chrome, it was the little things that mattered. They way Tsuna's nose would scrunch up when he was repulsed. They way his foot would twitch when he slept, the way his eyes would sparkle when she kissed him on the cheek. These little mannerisms, little habits, or tendencies, would make her heart sparkle. She wasn't sure why she noticed them. She would always look over at Tsuna at the best times, and memorize his expressions. She would retain all of this information in her head for reference later. So she could tell him, when they're alone together, that his eye twitches vigorously when he's mad, or that he drums his fingers on the table when he's thinking at dinner. Chrome would quietly whisper these little details she had stored in her mind to him when they were huddled close together.

Tsuna would always stroke her hair gently as she told him, the moon cascading brilliantly onto Chromes' face through their open window. He would listen intently to her words. His eyes never left hers for a second. Chrome would always blush when he looked at her so intensely. She couldn't help it, but he wouldn't move until she was finished with her story. Until her tale was through, then he would give her a chaste kiss on her lips and another on her cheek, and one last one on her forehead. All of these kisses at once almost had Chrome fall into a coma, but she endured, because it also made her knees shake, and her toes curl. Tsuna did things that he knew had an effect on her. He was teasing her, and she knew it. She didn't mind though. It made her smile to think that Tsuna knew all the secrets to her heart.

"Hey, Chrome?" Tsuna asked. Chrome opened her eye, and looked at her love. He didn't have a serious expression on his face, so Chrome knew this question was going to be personal.

"Yes?" She answered. Tsuna used one hand to comb his fingers through her violet hair, and the other to stroke the side of her face with care.

"You tend to fiddle with your thumbs when you're lying." he said. Chrome was shocked. Tsuna had never told her anything like this before. She didn't know…that he was watching her too.

"I do? I-I never noticed." She said honestly. Tsuna smiled at her timid and shyness. Even after being with him for so long, she still couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, and you're not used to people doing nice things for you." Tsuna said. Chrome blushed ay his words. He was right. She still hadn't grown accustomed to this family. She wasn't sure how to act around them, or what to say. But, she had a feeling that she would learn how. Tsuna's family accepted her, and that was what she really needed.

"No, I'm not…" she said, avoiding his eyes. Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question, and gently cupped her chin and turned it. Chrome obediently turned her face. She didn't mean for Tsuna to see her like this, for him to see the tears running down her face, but he did.

"Chrome…" he whispered as he gently whipped her tears away with his thumbs. Although it was a sweet gesture, Chrome still couldn't stop crying. All the memories she had buried deep inside her head, were resurfacing. She was seeing all the hardships she had to go through, all the heart aches, all the pain.

Tsuna kept caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, saying her name over and over again. When, Chrome finally had the courage to look in his eyes, the tears stopped. Tsuna had such love and compassion in his eyes, that Chrome was overwhelmed. She realized that Tsuna really cared for her. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to be there for her. Chrome let a light smile grace her lips as she looked into Tsuna's eyes.

"I love you." Tsuna told her. Chrome felt joy swell in her heart, a blush formed on her cheeks, and she began to fidget nervously because she realized, now she had to say it back to him.

"I...I...L-Love you...too." she said quietly. Tsuna chuckled at her timidity. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and collapsed next to her on the bed. Chrome giggled and curled up next to him.

"Good." Tsuna said with a yawn. And with that, he fell asleep. Chrome smiled and watched the boy beside her sleep away. She could hear a light snore coming from his mouth while he slept, and this in turn made Chrome giggle once again. She laid her head on his chest, and entered into dream land.

**This one was kind of hastily put together; I'm not going to lie. I still hope everyone enjoyed it though. Send a review; send some stew, for me and you!**


End file.
